


Deceptivity

by endervention



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark themes inbound!, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Remembering Reality SL, Team Rainbow Rocket (Pokemon), it's only in the future chapters but. just stating while i still can.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endervention/pseuds/endervention
Summary: fa·cade/ fə-ˈsäd /(noun)━━━━a false, superficial, or artificial appearance or effect.
Kudos: 4





	Deceptivity

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story's likely going to be very out of context for people who don't follow up on what PTRP/RRSL is (hence why i didn't tag it much), but i'll try my hardest to make it make sense even for those uninformed. ^^;
> 
> that being said... here's a re-telling of the Remembering Reality series from Rainbow Rocket Archer/Apollo's point of view via audio logs throughout the course of each major event. i hope you guys enjoy it!

[ A camera pans up to a bright blue sky, one so gorgeous that it looks like the scene was pulled directly out of a movie itself. Barely any clouds can be made out, and there appears to be multiple railings nearby; surrounding the current area. Viewers can gather that our current stranger holding the Pokegear is located on a rooftop. 

The beginning audio seems to cut out a bit -- static noise following behind as the unknown individual reaches forward to tap his Pokegear, before seeming to shake it around a bit. A sigh can be heard, before the visuals cut out and the screen goes to black. ]

Ehe -- okay, uh; looks like we’re not gonna be able to use the camera function. Sorry. (Not like I wanted to in the first place…)

[ Footsteps can be heard, before the device is audibly set down somewhere. ]

Ahem-ahem! Hi, hi! My name's Apollo, and I’m the second-in-command for Rainbow Rocket; a constantly superior organization that conquers and destroys timelines! I like organizing the files, helping forward Project Crystalline; aaand in my free time... helping my wonderful teammates cook things in the kitchen!

...Anyways; okay. That simple introduction’s out of the way, so -- I guess… we can get to everything else! I’ll be doing these often -- uh… just to keep track of events and also keep track of myself, you know? I'll probably ramble a lot... sorry-- wait, no, I shouldn't apologize. Whoops.

[ A nervous laugh. After stumbling over his words, he hurriedly changes the subject. ]

Nooow, then… first things first. This is actually our first… I think week or so, in this new timeline; and one of the main first objectives is to locate our fugitive here and bring her back to us, ehehe. So it's like -- welcome to Alola for the first time buuut also technically not /the/ first time, I guess!

But aside from the fact that we're here 'cause of work, generally speaking we’ve all just been getting settled in… or at least, the people who have made it here by now. A feeew of us are running late (wormhole travel can be weird), but it’s okay! Me and Giovanni have been keeping good track lately. We've got an entire list all put together hung up on his office wall, and everything.

...Since we're waiting on a few people, we... uh -- haven’t made our presence known yet. Which is always the most nerve-racking part for me, 'cause it makes us gain waaay more enemies than we already have. Is it weird to always be anxious for that -- anxious for the fact that inevitably, people are gonna try to fight back? I mean, we’ve done this so many times before. Even bigger, we’ve full-on conquered so many timelines successfully before this… so you’d think this time would be literally the exact same, right?

But sometimes, I don’t know. Ehe -- we’ve been running a bit lower on resources than usual… and it seems as if I can never feel fully prepared, no matter what I do. No matter how hard I work each time... 

[ Shifting a bit -- Apollo's voice can be heard wavering, and although unable to be seen directly; his expression falters. ]

...And I guess -- even if, again, I should be used to feeling this way; I’m scared that I won’t be up to the task this time around. Which is silly, everyone I'm close to has always liked me! I know they have. But... even still? I’m terrified that I’m gonna screw something up, or that we’ll fail -- or not be able to and it’d be all my fault. Or maybe I'd get left behind because of it. 

[ There’s a moment of stillness for about 10 seconds; before a rather loud ping can be heard emanating from the Pokegear itself. The second-in-command flinches, nearly letting out a yelp as he covers his mouth for a mere moment. ] 

Oh -- sorry, I think my time’s up. The Project Board’s calling another meeting, and those are really important… so I’ve gotta go. Maybe I should do these at nighttime instead, when all my tasks are done? Ah, how stupid of me… I thought this would be longer. Oh, well. I can't miss out on this meeting!

See you round~!

[ The audio cuts off once more, deafening silence playing for a few more seconds -- before, inevitably, a button is pressed and the tape comes to a close. ]

[ LOG END. ]


End file.
